Falling In Between
by ocealyn
Summary: Edward is a ghost with unfinished business. Bella is a girl gifted with the power of sight. Will Edward be able fulfill his dying wish and cross over, or will there be more secrets to unfold regarding his death? And happens when two young souls fall in love in the most unexpected of circumstances? A.N.: I believe in HEA's
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Hello readers! Pardon me, this is my first attempt to write a supernatural fic. No vampires, by the way. I wanted to explore another world, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**FYI: I am a FIRM BELIEVER of HEA ;)**

* * *

**Falling In Between**  
**~Prologue~**

I was taught never to panic. Even at the direst of situations, my father always taught me how to keep calm. At this moment, those words were the one thing I could depend on.

_Take a deep breathe and clear your head, son._

I clutched at my chest. It didn't work. Nothing did. I was at a panic. My breathing grew irregular and I felt the sweat dripping from my forehead.

Even as a ghost, I felt the excruciating pain tearing at my head.

"No."

I stumbled across the room, feeling my head swim. I couldn't believe it. It was him all along! It was so obvious, why didn't we see it? Blast my memory! Why did it have to come back just now?

It was him.

He was the one who killed me.

I tried to calm my breathing. This wasn't the time to panic.

I needed to tell Bella…

My head shot up.

Bella.

I gasped. "No…," I stood on my feet, falling a couple of times before making my way out of the house, going through walls to make things quicker. When I made my way outside the house, the rain and the night sky made it impossible to see clearly, but I didn't see _his_ truck outside the house.

I felt my stomach drop. "No, Bella. He couldn't have…,"

I ran back into the house, feeling my pulse quicken by the second. The living room was dark and Royce's father was watching the tv with the usual scotch and cigar, but at the end of the room, I could see it clearly. At the firearm cabinet…

One handgun was missing.

My eyes widened. "FUCK!" I blasted away from the house and ran across the forest, following the path of the undergrowth. I didn't have a vivid memory of the area, but I remembered the cliffside where he took me. A little ways south…

I was truly at a panic.

Bella, please, God, don't be there. Be safe. Please be fucking safe! With everything we've been through this past week, I can't let you sacrifice any more! I care for you too much to let you go through this…

A few seconds of running and I suddenly felt myself blasting through the forest with staggering speed, the trees moving past me in the blink of an eye.

It's here! It had to be here somewhere. But with the rain and the darkness, it was getting a little difficult to see and to navigate.

A cliffside. It had to be around the edge of the forest, near La Push.

"Don't fucking be there, Bella, please God!" I almost whimpered.

It was a trap!

A moment later, I felt her spiritual energy as I approached the end of the forest and my heart thundered in my chest. "No, fuck! BELLA, STOP! BELLAAA!" I yelled, hoping she could hear me!

I ran as fast as my legs could take me. This can't be. This can't be happening!

"BELLA! CAN YOU HEAR ME? STOP! IT'S A TRAP! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

She was closer. I could feel her. Her energy was still strong. Please God! Let me make it on time!

"Edward?"

Bella! It was faint,… only a whisper, but I heard her voice. She's here! "IT'S A TRAP, BELLA!" I screamed as small clearing coming into view.

I heard her gasp as I stepped into the scene before me. It was him! The fucker had a gun in his right hand and had it pointed to my Bella who was right beside the edge of the cliff.

We shared a look of panic. Tears were running down her face.

_Click._

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you live," he shook his head, laughing like an insane lunatic, "you know too much already."

"NO!" I ran toward him, ready to possess his body.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed.

…But I was too late.

"Goodbye, Bella Swan."

BANG!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

***Twiddling thumbs* Soo, what do you think? To continue? Or to not continue? I actually wrote this a little differently last year and it didn't get the attention I had hoped, so I rewrote. I hope the prologue got you hooked, even just a little bit!**

**By the way, I'll say it again... I am a firm believer of Happily Ever After's. Stay tuned, I think you're gonna like this story.**

**And to those waiting for the WUML epilogue, it's still cooking!**

**Thank you for your time!**

**Leave a review please! You know how much we Looooove reviews!**


	2. 1: The Boy In Between

**Thanks for the responses! I know it's not a lot for now, but it's a start ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Boy In Between**

"_Did you hear about it?"_

"_It's tragic."_

"_Still can't believe it happened."_

"_I knew he was a drunk."_

"_Him? No way."_

"_What an idiot."_

"_Can't believe he's really gone…"_

_Gone._

_Gone._

_Gone._

_I folded my arms on the desk, feeling crestfallen as I listened to the voices around me. Only a few minutes until the school bell rings, and everyone was still talking about it. Can't say I blame them though. _

_It was strange how your life ended so unexpectedly. You were fine one day, and now you're just… gone. People of Forks were used to the unpredictable. Just look at the weather. It rains one minute, then shines the next. Most of us couldn't accept your death, however. Jessica spilled the beans on me this morning, about what happened to you, that is. You probably wouldn't be surprised that it was her. She was the Gossip Queen of the school after all. Even if she didn't know you, she'd go right up and talk nonstop. Her words spread like wildfire. Needless to say that I was shocked. I just didn't think you were that kind of a person. I thought you were more of the responsible type._

_Drunk drove, crashed and burned to a crisp._

_Those were her exact words. You'd think she'd have a little sympathy. I knew you dated her a couple of times. I guess that didn't end well, obviously, with her condescending tone. But still… you'd think a human being would have a small ounce of empathy. _

_I found your girlfriend in tears in the cafeteria. Almost everyone was consoling her. Never really liked her. I'm sorry. You know, I didn't really understand why you put up with her. It was obvious that you didn't harbor much feelings for her. I usually found you hiding behind the corner when she passed by the hallway trying to look for you._

_I giggled._

_I caught you a couple of times in the act. We'd share a look, you'd give me your silly grin, then I'd shake my head and laugh._

_We never really spoke much, you and I. We were lab partners for a year, and we were civil. But I guess we just grew in different circles. Ever since kindergarten, you probably assumed that I was the weird and quiet little kid in the corner. _

_A wallflower, maybe. _

_Well, I wouldn't be surprised if that's what you thought of me. In other people's eyes, I cried for no reason, I gazed into thin air, and talked to invisible things. _

_If only they knew the truth, but I'd rather they not._

_My parents thought something was wrong with me. But how could a little kid explain something so ominous? I didn't want to give them the burden of knowing._

_I had reasons for my silence, of course. But I could never tell you that. Not to anyone. _

_I was fine with that title. A wallflower. I never wanted to be the center of attention in school._

_You were nice to me though. Which was something I never really understood. _

_I kept to myself most of the time._

_It was fun talking to you, however. Believe it or not, you were actually one of those people I was able to carry a proper conversation with and not throw up. _

_You were nice and sweet._

_And if I were a different person in high school, if I had the chance to change my image and be a part of your circle, I had a feeling we would have been close friends. _

_But high school was all about keeping images. Me? I was the average, brown-haired little mouse. Sometimes anti-social, sometimes a little odd, and mostly kept her nose in the damn books._

_You were Mr. Popular. Captain of the soccer team, straight-A student with dashing good looks, bronze hair, green eyes… _

_All the girls fawned… All the boys admired…_

_Your death broke a lot of hearts and shed a lot of tears._

_Not me. I don't cry. Not anymore. My eyes have dried up. But I guess you'll never hear the story behind that. _

_Some of the students were talking about going to your funeral later tonight. The teachers would visit, I was sure. You were one of their star pupils after all. And a lot of the students would visit as well. You were branded as Mr. Popular anyway. I wonder if you knew that deep inside? _

_Probably. I chuckle a bit. _

_I twiddled my fingers on the school table. _

_Should I go?_

_You don't know this, but I hate going to funerals. I haven't attended one ever since…_

_Hmm… it still hurts to talk about that._

_However, it's not because of the glum setting, or the teary relatives, or the sight of a dead body… or in your case… cremated, I think. _

_I closed my eyes and rested my head on my arms on the table, sighing heavily. _

_You probably crossed-over, right Edward?_

_Because if I see you as a ghost… I don't think I have the heart to bear it._

_..._

* * *

_**Edward**_

"…_told you this was a bad idea…"_

"…_you know where it is…"_

"…_came to help you…"_

"…_where is it?..."_

_Where…_

_where…_

_where…_

"_Edward…"_

I woke up in a fright, gasping for air, in a nonsensical fright. The first thing I saw was darkness. All around me. Not a speck of light anywhere. I turned head around, trying to get a glimpse of something familiar.

I grew nervous, my heart beating out of my chest. Why was it so dark?

I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake them up when I realized that I was sitting on earth.

What the?

I felt the soil under me with the palm of my hands. They were cold and damp.

Was I… in the forest?

I got up on my feet and scanned the area. It was dark, but I knew I was definitely in the forest.

Doing what? What the hell was I doing here, and what the fuck was going on?

I heard the water running on the river nearby and followed the sound. The rapids were strong. It must've rained last night. But my clothes were dry. Not even a speck of dust on them.

I knew I was supposed to be cold, but I didn't feel the chill in the air.

Strange.

My mind was a blank, but things started to come back to me slowly.

My name. Edward… Edward Anthony Cullen.

Why would I forget my name?

Age. Eighteen.

Home. Forks, Washington.

Home.

"Shit." I turned around and walked opposite the river. My parents. They must be worried sick. I had to get out of here, quick. I had no idea where I was headed, but it seemed like I walked for hours.

A moment later, I finally found myself walking on black pavement. A road. But no cars were passing by. My instincts told me to head north.

I didn't know how long I was on the road, but eventually dawn broke and light was starting to fill the void.

A familiar sound came behind me, stopping me in my tracks.

The roar of an engine. I almost laughed.

Thank Jesus! They could help me!

The lights were getting closer, so I stood at the side of the road and waved my hands up to make sure they wouldn't miss me.

"HEY!" I called, waving frantically. The car didn't slow down and I grew impatient. I waved some more. "Hey! Stop!"

It didn't slow. Could they see me at all?

In an act of desperation, I stood in the middle of the road and raised my hands up. "Stop!" I screamed.

It was close.

"STOP!"

So close.

"STOP!" Holy shit!

I yelled, cowering into a ball, expecting the full impact of the truck to hit, but only heard the roar of the loud engine and a strange pulling sensation as I stared at my hands.

I gasped, falling to the ground, feeling my heart beat like I'd run a thousand miles. "Holy. Fucking. Shit!"

It went through me.

The truck went fucking through me!

I panted on the ground, staring at my hands. A strange feeling of dread filled me. I didn't remember much of who I was. I didn't even know how I ended up here.

But I was sure about one thing.

Deadly sure.

It was like the information was planted in my head.

...

I was a ghost.

* * *

Review?

|  
V

It's raining where I'm from right now. What do you see outside your window?


End file.
